Wonderful Situations
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Harry and Draco have been married for three years, and it is now their anniversary. They are both trying to find the perfect present, but will they? This story is going to be filled with weird olds and ends, so please don't hold on to the belief that this story will be normal. MATURE! MALE X MALE! Harry x Draco. Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: Some cussing nothing major. yet.

Diclaimer: If you think the original story is mine you're crazy. They belong to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Harry smiled and caressed his blonde lovers cheek, caressing the soft skin as he propped himself up on an elbow. Morning light filtered through the satiny clothes that covered the bay windows, streams of golden sunlight casting shadows throughout the bedroom.

Warm colors glowed brilliantly, the dark woods and soft fabrics of the room giving it a comfortable, homey feeling. A king sized bed took most of the space, sitting in the middle of the room with the headboard pressed against the wall. Black covers made of satin was draped over the bed, encasing the two bodies that lay on the soft mattress in warmth.

Harry, still caressing the blondes face, leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the Slytherins temple, his hot breath fanning over the other man's face and causing him to stir. The blonde's eyes fluttered open, hazy with sleep as he gazed up at Harry.

"Mornin'…" Draco muttered wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and snuggling closer, nuzzling the Gryffindor's neck with his nose. He inhaled slowly, the scent of apples and warm sunshine filling his lungs as his lovers smell wafted up from Harry's body.

Harry grinned, grabbing the blonde in a hug and pressing their bodies closer together, tangling their legs and burying his face into blonde locks. "Morning. Did you sleep well?" He asked, rubbing small circles on Draco's back, scraping his nails down the curve of his spine.

Malfoy shivered, small waves of pleasure coursing through his bloodstream as Harry continued to caress his back and thighs. "Considering how much sex we had last night, pretty well." He said and pressed his lips against his lover's throat, nipping gently.

Harry chuckled, his hand falling to curve along the blondes arse, his fingers squeezing. "Sorry, I kind of lost control." He said, his tone not apologetic in the least.

Draco almost snorted, recalling the memories from last night. He blushed, shifting as his ass throbbed and his cock became hard. Harry hadn't just lost control, he had utterly snapped. In the middle of tying him up and teasing him, Draco had become desperate, struggling against his bonds.

He had resorted to begging, knowing it would turn on the Gryffindor so much that he would comply. It had worked, to an extent. What had happened was, Draco hadn't realized what words had come out of his mouth till they did.

See, Harry loved it when he talked dirty and had frozen at the graphic details that had spilled from the Slytherins mouth. It had caused him to snap, leading him to fuck Draco in every position possible, pounding him into the mattress with so much force that the wall had cracked behind the headboard.

Draco had been shocked at the utter violence that Harry put upon his body, but if he was truthful with himself, he would admit that he loved every second of it. Harry had completely dominated him, owning every part of his body and ruining him in the most pleasurable way possible.

Thinking about it brought feelings of lust and with a growl he bit the Gryffindor's neck, grinding his naked crouch into the others. He trembled at the feeling, rolling them over and climbing onto Harry's body, placing his hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"Fuck me." Draco ordered, his voice breathless as Harrys eyes flashed.

"With pleasure."

* * *

><p>Draco sighed, stretching his arms and back, his muscles rippling beneath his shirt. He moaned in pained pleasure, rubbing his neck and standing. He tossed the papers he held onto the bed, the white sheets covered with neat handwriting.<p>

Malfoy glared at them, almost grabbing his wand to destroy the parchment in a fit of frustration. For days he had tried thinking of an annual gift for Harry, seeing as it has been three years since they had confessed to each other.

Malfoys face softened as he thought back to that time, his heart filling with warmth as he remembered the flushed face of the younger Harry. It had been when they had begun training to become Aurors, on a wintry day in December.

It had been hell, going through grueling exercises and mind numbing tests. It had been worse for Draco, being a Death eater can do that to a person. He had been accused of cheating and ill play, not to his surprise.

What _had_ shocked him was the way Harry had gone into a berserkers rage and kicked the arses of the bullies, even though they never talked to each other before then. Malfoy had floated ever since, remembering the angry face directed at others instead of him as the Gryffindor had protected him, giving him a feeling of flying.

He couldn't recall every detail, but he did remember what happened two weeks after. Draco had developed feelings for the idiotic Gryffindor, and he had tried to talk to Harry but to no avail. School was hectic and it kept them apart until a team simulation had come up, forcing them both to become partners for a period of one week.

It wasn't much to Draco, not at all. But to him it was all the time he thought he would get to spend time with the other man. During the time of the simulation Harry and he had become friends, the old animosity they had felt toward each other as children completely disappearing.

Throughout it all, Draco had hidden his feelings. He had come to realize that he had felt this way even before the training had started, and he wanted to keep it to himself. It didn't matter though, because three days before the training and tests were over Harry had grabbed him and shoved him into an empty classroom.

Draco had thought he had found out about his attraction and planned to pummel his face, but instead the Gryffindor had confessed. It had shocked him, the other man liking him in any way. Harry had taken it as revulsion and had almost managed to run away before Draco had panicked and stopped him.

They had made love in the empty classroom, their first time but not the last. They continued to see each other, whether it was hanging out or cuddling on the bed it didn't matter. Of course they had discussed telling others about their relationship but they held off, for good reason

Seven months after they had confessed and began dating, they had mutually decided to come out and tell their families and friends about their relationship. It had ended badly. They were all against it, even Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Draco had escaped and hid in their shared flat, closing the Floo and not replying to owls. Harry had finally said enough was enough and sent owls to both of their friends and families stating that they would cut off all ties to anyone if they did not accept their relationship. They wouldn't give each other up because of old hatreds and paparazzi.

It had taken months but everything had settled down and went back to normal, all their friends and families finally realizing they were in love and couldn't live without the other. They were hardly ever apart, always near the other or in close proximity. They were Auror partners and lovers, nothing could separate them.

Now, three years later, Draco was agonizing over the perfect present for his husband. He tugged at his hair, the ring on his hand flashing silver in the light of the candles. An identical piece of metal adorned Harry's hand, declaring them married, much to their joy.

Draco sighed and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cup of whiskey and downing it not realizing that Harry was in the same situation, trying to find the perfect present.

* * *

><p>This is the beginning of a long story people. it will include a lot of Harry's friends and Dracos family, so be prepared. this is going to be long. with a lot of flashbacks and information. might get boring but please sick with me! until next time!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! this belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Harry huffed and leaned back, a scowl marring his handsome face. "Ron, it's not that easy." He grumbled and crossed his arms, his muscles rippling.

His friend snorted, rolling his eyes as he walked over and sat beside him. The couch dipped, the weight of their bodies causing it to groan. "Come on, mate. It's only been three years. It will be fine if you screw it up, you still have a lifetime together." He said softly, trying to counsel his friend.

Harry stared a moment at him, his heated glare causing the redhead to shift uncomfortably. "It is important, Ron. He is the most significant person in my life and I can't screw it up." He snapped, growing restless as his frustration grew.

It had been eating at him, the desire and determination to find the perfect gift for his husband. He had been pondering it for a while now, going so far as to take a day off and brainstorm. Harry sighed in aggravation, turning the silver wedding ring that adorned his finger, smiling as he thought about the amazing man he had wed three years ago.

It had been incredible. It had to have been, because Narcissa Malfoy had been in charge of decorating the hall and ballroom. It was like a fairy tale, beautiful with its silver drapes and blue fairy dust. Rivers of white and clear crystal were dotted around the hall, chairs lined in rows of white with blue crystal facing the alter. Silver dust had lined the middle aisle, covering the white cloth underneath.

It was lovely to look upon but the person who had captivated Harry was Draco, walking down the aisle hand in hand with Narcissa. He had been clothed in silver, his hair swept back and pale skin glowing.

Harry had almost fainted with joy when he saw the love in Malfoys eyes, his heart speeding up in anticipation. When Draco had finally stood in front of him, he almost grabbed the blonde and apparated. Lust had pounded at his body, warring with the rush of affection he felt for the Slytherin.

That day had always burned into his mind whenever he thought of the word _love, _creating images of tenderness and joy. Even now, while he sat beside Ron lost in his thoughts, his chest squeezed. He lost his breath and his eyes burned with tears. To love someone so much it hurt was an amazing feeling, but was also tied to fear for losing the one that made your heart whole.

Harry smiled, letting his head fall back as he imagined the blonde now, his cock twitching in interest as he remembered this morning before he left. They had shagged in the bed, the mattress creaking as they fucked. It had been hot and sweaty, the morning light bathing Malfoy in gold as he came.

Harry shuddered, his eyes fluttering as he recalled the moans and screams coming from his lovers mouth as he had pounded into him. He almost groaned as the flushed face of Draco swam in his mind, tantalizing in its beauty.

"HARRY!"

The Gryffindor jumped, gasping and whirling around to face the friend that sat beside him. "Merlin, Ron. You scared me shitless, my heart nearly stopped." He breathed, clutching his chest as the redhead glared.

"I called for you at least ten times, you blithering idiot." He snapped, sighing and rolling his eyes. "You weren't paying any attention to me. I had asked if you had any ideas for the present you're going to give Malfoy."

Harry bit his lip, slowly nodding as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin box made of red wood. "Yeah, when I was cleaning three weeks ago I found this." He said, opening it and showing it to the Gryffindor.

Ron leaned forward, his eyes narrowing as he tried to see what was in the box. He gasped as he realized what it was, his face slack with shock. "Where did you find this?" He asked shakily, reaching forward to touch it when Harry snapped it closed.

"I've had it since the war. When I had found it I had hidden it in my trunk, and it's been there for years." He said, stroking the box as he stared down at his lap. "I think know is the right time to give it to him, but I'm afraid of how it will be received."

Ron's lips thinned as he nodded in agreement, his body rigid as he spoke. "Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean, he could leave you because he would think you didn't trust him enough to give it to him."

"No, Ron. I'm not sure." He muttered sadly, his eyes clouding over. "But if I don't give it to him now, I never will."

* * *

><p>OH MERLIN! this isnt even close to being done, so it will take time to update. i gave you this teaser chapter for the next one. this story will have a lot more characters then my other ones. so enjoy! until next time!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Draco groaned in distress, his head in his hands as his temple began to throb. "Dammit, Blaise. I don't care if you think it's dumb, it's important to me!" He growled, his voice muffled by his hands, his eyes closed behind his fingers.

Blaise frowned, concerned. "If it's beating you up this bad then it's not a good thing to think so hard about it." He chastened, shifting in the loveseat when Draco glanced up and glared. "What?"

"Don't 'what' me you blithering idiot." Draco hissed, his jaw clenched as he stood and started pacing across the room, his fingers tangled in his hair. "Blaise, please just help."

The Slytherin sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward as he watched Draco ruin the carpet with his needless pacing. "Why don't you ask his friends?" He asked, resting his arms against the back of the love seat.

Draco groaned and waved his hand, his pale skin shining in the firelight as he rubbed his forehead. "Tried it, they only said that it wouldn't matter what I got him just that I did."

Blaise grinned at that, not bothering to voice that he had done the same thing. "Why not robes or treacle tart?" The man said as he crossed his legs, his ankle sitting comfortably on his knee. "He is obsessed with it."

Draco chuckled at that, his eyes warm as he imagined the gorgeous Gryffindor shoveling sweets into his mouth, smiling all the while. "I already decided I was going to make that for the dessert." He answered, the room falling into silence as ideas swirled in their brains.

Blaise suddenly groaned and leaned his head back, sighing as he stared at the ceiling. "If only his parents were here, they would have an idea for your anniversary." He muttered absently, glancing up when Draco suddenly tackled him in a hug.

"Blaise! You're a genius!" Malfoy shouted bounding away from the chair and out the door, leaving the other Slytherin to watch his retreating back in shock.

* * *

><p>Harry frowned as he examined the item in front of him, his teeth knowing on his bottom lip. "Are you sure it is as priceless as you informed me it was?" The Gryffindor asked as he stared at the store clerk with an unwavering gaze.<p>

The other man nodded quickly, sweat beading on his forehead as he pointed to the item Harry held. "It is made of pure polished ivory with black obsidian crystals melted into spelled engravings that cover the whole thing, protecting it from harm." The clerk stuttered, opening the thin box and gesturing to the inside. "The interior is black satin made of the finest material. Under the fabric there are etchings made from a charmed knife to assure that no one but the owner is allowed to take it from the box."

Harry nodded as he listened, scrutinizing the thin box as he ran his fingers over the top and sides, feeling and seeing the black swirls and curves that covered the container with a design that was exquisite in its beauty. He imagined what Draco's facial expression would look like when he saw what Harry bought, and almost immediately his lips curved into a smile.

He glanced up at the store clerk as he caressed the box, running the pads of his fingers across the etchings as he pulled out his wallet. "I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Draco muttered softly as he shuffled the papers around, searching for the one he was looking for. "Why can't I find it?" He hissed in frustration, raking his fingers though his hair as he sat back with a sigh. Piles of papers covered his desk, his office filed to bursting as he searched and searched. "How hard can it be to find a simple family heirloom?"<p>

He sighed again as he stood, walking to the door and opening it, closing it behind him as he went in search of help. He strode through the corridor at a brisk pace, his Auror robes bellowing behind him as he went to hunt down Pansy.

He spotted the door he was looking for, waltzing through it as he smiled charmingly. "Hello, Pansy. How have you been?"

The witch in question glanced up from her papers and glared, her eyes piercing as she snorted dryly. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly, ignoring Draco's pout as she resumed writing. "I know you didn't just come here for small talk."

Draco sighed in defeat as he collapsed in the chair facing Pansy's desk. "I need your help to get something for me." He said reluctantly, not wanting to share why it was so important.

"Why? Is it important?" She asked, smiling wickedly when Malfoy cursed and explained what he need. She nodded slowly as she processed the information, grabbing a pen and paper and writing it down. "Yeah, I can get it for you." She said, her eyes calculating as she gazed at the man before her. "On one condition."

Draco groaned, leaning back with a huff as he sighed. "Fine, out with it. What do you need that you can't get?" He asked, hesitant in waiting for Pansy to answer.

The witch grinned and with a cheery voice explained what she needed, knowing that no one beside Draco can get it for her without the Wizarding world knowing about it.

Draco flushed bright pink as Pansy finished, his eyes wide in disbelief. "You need _that_!? Why?! That's a muggle invention!" He cried in shock, his mind conjuring up images of Pansy and her husband using_ that thing._

Pansy laughed heartily at the Slytherins obvious mortification. "Yes, I know very well what it is, and I also know you're the only one who can get it for me." She said, her eyebrow arched. "I won't get what you want unless you give me the same favor."

Malfoy sighed as he stood, his pale cheeks still flaming as he walked to the door. "Fine, you damn Slytherin." He growled, rolling his eyes as he opened the door and walked through it, closing it behind him.

Pansy laughed, licking her lips in anticipation as she imagined exactly what she would do with _that thing._

* * *

><p><em>HEY!<em> im sorry for it taking so long, im trying to get my brain to function to create the rest, but its coming, ergo slowly. anywyas. i know there is a lot of stuff im not mentioning but its for a reason. dont freeak. hope you liked it! until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think I even need to say it anymore...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Draco huffed in irritation, his mouth dropping into a frown as he saw what Pansy had managed to find him. "Is this all? Isn't there anymore were this came from?" He asked dubiously, his eyes brows drawn together in anger.

Pansy sniffed, affronted at the blondes tone. "Yes, your highness that is all I can find. Every time I searched for more I hit dead ends. Every single lead I had, none of them led to anything other than failure." She said, leaning back into the office chair, twirling her hair around her finger. "I'm sorry Draco, but this is it. Nothing more, nothing less."

Draco sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. "Its fine, Pansy. Thank you by the way. Oh, and before I forget, I got the..….item that you requested." He said, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

Pansy immediately brightened, her lips curling into a smile as she watched the other Slytherin reach behind him and produced an ordinary box. "Really!? You actually found it?!" She cried, standing up and leaning on Draco's desk to get to the box.

Malfoy frowned and invaded the grabbing hands, his eyes narrowed. "Do you realize how much time it took to acquire this?" He hissed, his back curving as he leaned away from the witch. "A while. The time a spent searching for this I could have used for my own purpose, which is obtaining my husband's anniversary gift."

Pansy rolled her eyes at Draco's pouty lips, resisting the urge to lunge forward and just swiping the box away from the blonde. "Draco, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have what you have now." She reasoned, her eye narrowing as the Slytherin just sneered. "Now give me the damn box before I break your arms."

Draco chuckled, relenting and giving it to her, knowing full well that she would carry out that threat if it was necessary. "Merlin Pansy, you didn't want it that bad did you?" He asked as he watched his friend rip apart the box to get to what's inside.

"Of course I wanted it. It's the perfect tool to punish my husband with." She said absently as she held it up.

Draco nearly choked, covering his eyes as Pansy practically squealed in delight. "Why would you need to punish you husband? And with a strap-on of all things?" He asked puzzled.

"None of your concern, but I will tell you that my husband likes to….argue with me. He told me that woman can't be dominates and that we have no control in the bedroom." She snarled, stuffing the toy back into the box.

Draco laughed at that and cautiously opened his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when the toy was back where it should be. "He does realize that you are a Slytherin and will, in any way possible, get revenge?"

Pansy pursed her lips, thinking. "He seems to forget at times, so I am going to remind him." She said cheerfully, grabbing the box and walking toward the door. "Well, you have a good day, Draco." She said as she walked through the door and closed it behind her.

Draco grinned as he watched her go, sighing and shaking his head as he glanced down at the items on his desk that the witch had given him. "Oh, I will." He muttered, snorting as he imagined the poor man who had married the insane witch. "Not sure your husband will though."

…..

Harry groaned, dropping into the couch in his flat, his feet aching from long hours of standing. Pain jack hammered at his skull, causing his head to throb and his eyes to hurt, on account of examining thousands of items and listening to the prattle of store clerks.

His patience was the worst part, completely evaporating as he had walked from store to store. It had deserted him as he had gone through the day, people steering clear of him when they saw how foul his mood was. He had finally snapped when a man dared to ask him how his 'Death Eater' was doing, referring to the Slytherin that Harry had married three years previous.

Of course, he did the reasonable thing and tried to rein in his anger, to no avail. As the man continued to insult Malfoy, Harry had seen red and acted without thinking, throwing the man into a fountain that was so conveniently placed in the middle of the shop.

Later, when he had cooled down, he decided it was time to head back home, even if his shopping wasn't near done yet. Now, while his feet throbbed and his head ached, he reflected on the things he had bought.

All were expensive and of high quality, made from the finest items a man could acquire. It had brought Harry pride in knowing that he could afford them, the price not even making a dent in his wallet. He smiled as he imagined the blondes face, hoping it would bring the blonde happiness instead of an opposite feeling.

He sat there, stewing in his thoughts when the fireplace suddenly roared to life, causing him to panic. "Draco!? What are you doing here?!" He cried, hurriedly grabbing his shopping bags and hiding them behind his back.

Malfoy snorted and rolled his eyes, walking forward to kiss the Gryffindor on the lips. "I live here, remember?" He teased, trying to see over the other man's shoulder.

Harry grinned at that, carefully invading the blonde as he walked backward toward their room. "Yes, I seem to recall it now."

"Oh, really?" Draco inquired, stepping closer to the Gryffindor. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to forget, now would I?"

Harry almost rolled his eyes at that, his mind instantly bringing up an image of a younger Draco demanding they live together. It had been a spectacular fight, ending with them shagging like bunnies. Harry had finally relented, afraid that once Malfoy saw him on a regular basis, the blonde would loss interest and leave. His fears were ungrounded though, for Draco stayed, even after all these years.

"I sure as hell won't be forgetting it anytime soon." Harry muttered to himself. He started when he felt Malfoy get closer. He staggered back in alarm, determined to keep the shopping bags away from the blonde. "I-I've got something to do upstairs!" He stuttered in a rush, turning and bolting up the stairs.

Draco stood there, his hands empty as he glanced up the stairs. He shook his head and headed to the kitchen, resolving himself to a night of asking questions and Harry invading them. "Bloody Gryffindor's." He said fondly, grabbing things to make dinner. "I wonder what he has. Must be something important if Harry is hiding it from me." He muttered, turning on the oven. "Oh well. Should find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>HEY! this is taking longer than i thought it would. but its okay, im having fun writing it. hoping for reviews and likes. Until next time!<p> 


End file.
